


【头号玩家】路人×韦德（抹布play）

by yrryhy



Category: Ready Player One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrryhy/pseuds/yrryhy





	【头号玩家】路人×韦德（抹布play）

微弱的晨光从杂物间的窗口照入，韦德尽可能小声的从窗户爬了出来，从姨妈的住所到他的秘密基地，这条路他走过无数次，当橡胶靴踩上结冰的路面，一切都和往常没什么不同。

变故发生在下一秒，当被人用枪指着的时候，韦德下意识的举起了双手，显而易见，他打不过人家，况且对方手里还有枪，在这里，人命是最不值钱的东西。

还没等他有其它的反应，一双臂膀从背后探出锁住了他的脖颈，带着刺激性气味的手帕捂住了口鼻，这次是挣扎也没有什么用了，韦德的意识彻底陷入了黑暗。

狭小的房间里摆放着一些杂物，顶部的窗口投射进的阳光成了整个室内唯一的光源，三个青年翻着他们的战利品试图找出点值钱的东西，被他们绑架回来的少年被反绑着双手随意扔在了地上。

韦德的背包被他们翻的乱七八糟，却没找出一丁点值钱的玩意，事实上，之前背包里唯一值钱的电脑已经被姨妈的男友给抢走了，剩下的东西就算是扔到大街上也不会有人去捡。

“该死的，什么都没有！”忙了一大早上却毫无收获，男人一脚踢在还在昏迷中的少年身上，发泄着心中的愤怒。

疼痛让昏迷中的人逐渐清醒，身上那件大到足以塞满整个衣柜的外衣已经被脱了，冰冷的寒意顺着地面传递给整个身体，韦德觉得自己快要被冻僵了。

比起寒冷，更多的是恐惧，他不知道这群人到底还想干什么，或许会杀了他，可是他还不想死，哪怕这个世界操蛋到无可救药，他也想要活下去。

见他清醒，靠得最近的人俯下身，粗鲁的用力扯起韦德的头发，迫使他抬起头，“小子，你最好把值钱的东西交出来，说不定我还能放你一马。”

韦德被吓得瑟缩了一下身体，头皮被拉扯的痛感让他眼睛不由自主的开始泛红，声音也有些微微颤抖，“我……我没有钱……”

他没有说谎，但是这句话却显然无法让三个劫匪满意，拿着背包的人暴躁的将手上的东西扔下，走了一大步靠近韦德，本意是想狠狠的揍他一顿出出气，却在拳头即将碰触到那张俊秀的脸时突然停住了。

那人伸手扣住韦德的下颌，借着窗口的阳光仔细的打量着少年的面容，片刻后，语带调笑的对着另外两名同伙开口，“这小子长得不错啊，别浪费了。”

女人在这种地方属于稀缺资源，他们也不介意拿男人发泄一下欲望，尤其是这种长相清秀的男孩子。

韦德看清楚了男人眼神中的恶意，从小就在叠楼长大的他又怎么会不明白这些人想要干什么，强烈的恐惧感让他拼了命的挣开男人的手想要往后退。

只是在一个如此狭小的空间里，他又能退到哪里去。

面对韦德的挣扎，那人十分不耐烦的一拳重重的打在韦德的腹部，剧烈的疼痛扩散至全身的每一根神经，韦德蜷缩着身体，完全无法再有任何动作。

男人把别再后腰的手枪掏了出来，还残留着余温的枪头抵在韦德的太阳穴，“乖乖听话，不然的话……”

致命的威胁让他彻底丧失了反抗的勇气。

“好好舔，小婊子……”漆黑的枪管被塞进了口腔，粗暴的滑过敏感的上颚，直抵喉口，枪油刺激的味道混着口腔被划破产生的一丝淡淡的血腥味，韦德条件反射性的干呕，眼角也凝聚出了薄薄的一层水雾。

另外两个人也没有干看着，顺势走到韦德身后，一把扯掉了那件宽大的并不合身的破灯芯绒裤子，挺翘白皙的臀瓣和两条纤细修长的腿就这样毫无遮拦的暴露在了空气中。

巴掌重重的打在臀肉上，肌肉震颤着，随后一个深红色的掌印浮现在雪白的肌肤上，刺激着所有人的视觉。

“把枪给我。”接过手枪，两人配合默契的抓着臀肉，用力的扒开，嫩色的私处被展现在他们眼前，那人拿着枪，把被韦德舔得水光淋漓的枪管一点一点的缓慢推入这从未接受过异物，从没有被扩张过的穴口。

身前的人解开皮带，将早已发硬的性器插入韦德的口中，嘴巴被堵住，所有的痛呼全都转化成了含糊不清的闷哼，只能刺激得作恶者更加欲望高涨。

咸腥的气味充满口鼻，韦德恶心的想吐，柔软的舌头抵着柱身想要逃离这次侵犯，可是除了给入侵者带来更多快感之外毫无作用，甚至脸上还挨了一巴掌来惩戒他的消极怠工。

经历过了最初的紧涩，枪管在后穴中的进出越发的顺畅，穴口也在不断的操弄中变得柔软湿滑。

炽热的凶器以不容抗拒的态势嵌入体内，韦德全身都紧绷着，除了痛还是痛。

含在口中的硬物还在强迫着深喉的动作。

分身被湿热的甬道紧紧的包裹着，一波一波的快感源源不断的流过，巴掌重重的落在韦德绷紧的臀瓣上，“骚货放松一点，待会儿还能吃很多……”

男人一点也不体谅他还是初次，伸手握住韦德的腰肢，开始大开大合的操弄着柔软的肠腔，透明的肠液混着淡淡的血丝不断的从两人的结合处滴落，将整个大腿弄得一片狼藉。

插在口中的性器猛然抽出，圆硕的顶端抵着唇角，浓郁的精液一股一股的喷出，白色带着腥味的浊液糊满了韦德的脸颊，甚至连长长的睫毛上也挂着一丝。

没有给他任何休息的时间，口中又被另一根肉柱给填满了。

韦德闭着眼睛祈祷着这只是一场梦，可是他绝望的发现这场噩梦好像没有尽头……

到了最后他已经没有了一丝力气，像一个任人玩弄的玩偶般被随意摆弄，背靠着男人的胸膛被抱在怀里，双腿大张着，已经红肿的私处还含着男人的阴茎，之前射在里面的精液随着抽插不停的流出。

另一人覆到韦德身前，手指在被撑开的穴口肆意抚摸着，试图从柱身与后穴结合的边缘插入。已经被肏得松软的菊穴接纳了手指的进入。

“不要……”在韦德惊恐的挣扎中，那人扶着性器挤入了被手指强行撑开的缝隙，双手被束缚着，又被后面的人紧紧的抱住，韦德完全无法逃开。

肉壁被撑大到不可思议的状态，其上的每一丝褶皱都没抹平，原本已经适应了插入的身体因为强烈的痛感而开始不断的痉挛。

没有人会在乎他是否能够承受。

end


End file.
